


Two Men and a Baby

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, Rebecca Leaves, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: Robert & Aaron find themselves holding the baby when Rebecca flees the village.





	1. Chapter 1

She moved around in the shadows, looking up at the light illuminating from the cottage in the village. Gentle sobs escaped her throat as she clutched a bundle to her chest. Moving quietly, she approached the door, placing the bundle down gently. She took one last look and walked away. 

**Flashback**

"We're not taking him with us!"

"He's my SON!"

"Look, we made a decision. We get out of here, before everyone in this village finds out the truth."

"I can't leave him Adam!"

"It's him, or it's me. Do you really think I would have planned for us to get away if it meant you bringing his baby with us? I am NOT bringing up Sugden's kid. No way. Your choice, Rebecca."

****

 

"Oh hey come on that's not fair!" Aaron protested as Robert effortlessly slid another goal past his lover's player.

"It's not my fault you're crap at FIFA!"

"I'm not crap! It's just easy to win when I play Adam!"

"Don't you mention that bloke's name to me." Robert snapped, the mood suddenly changing.

"What?" Aaron asked. "What's he done now?" Aaron added, with a roll of his eyes.

"I thought he said to you that he was still in love with Victoria and wanted to work things out?"

"He did... He is.." Aaron replied, puzzled

"That's why I found him under the resident bike is it?"

"You what?"

"He slept with Rebecca! Has been for ages, apparently."

Aaron sighed and held his head in his hands "I swear to god I'm going to kill him."

"You'll have to hope reincarnation is real then cause if that little scroat doesn't do what I said...."

Aaron gritted his teeth "What did you do, Robert?"

"Told him I wanted him gone. Otherwise I tell Victoria."

"And you're just expecting him to leave his life behind? Moira's just had a kid, Robert!"

"Yeah. Her nephew's kid. She married into the right family, I'll give her that much."

"Robert!"

"What? I want him out of Victoria's life! Wasn't it only a few years ago he was expecting you to leave your family behind? After he tried to kill your Uncle!"

"He didn't. I offered. I wanted out of this place anyway and that seemed like the only option."

"Didn't exactly beg you to stay though did he? Then he had the nerve to get angry with you for coming back because he might get found out?"

"He admitted it in the end, Robert!"

"Yeah. Cause he didn't have much choice! Anyway, can we just focus on the fact that your supposed "best mate" has been sleeping with the one person that almost destroyed us? That I've got to be the mug who breaks my sister's heart because he won't have the guts?"

"You've got no right telling him to leave, Rob! I'm going to the pub."

"Yeah. Walk away again Aaron. Always do though, don't you?"

"Get stuffed!" Aaron shouted over his shoulder as he walked out of the flat and slammed the door behind him.

Robert wandered over to his drinks trolley, poured himself a large whiskey and sat down. He knew he was going to regret that last comment. None of it was Aaron's fault, he knew that, but he'd fucked up. AGAIN. He lay back on the sofa, relaxing into the cushions when he heard shouts from Aaron and the front door crash open. Aaron rushed in, carrying a small bundle in his arms. "Phone an ambulance Rob, Now!"

"What's happened?"

Aaron moved the bundle in his arms carefully, so Robert could see. 

"What the hell??" Robert muttered, taking the bundle from Aaron. 

"I just found him outside. He was left on the doorstep. What the fuck is that stupid little cow playing at?" Aaron seethed "He could have been out there all night! It's fucking freezing out there!"

"Hey.. Look at me.. He's OK. He's still fairly warm, he can't have been out there long."

"That's not the point Robert! She abandoned her baby!"

"She's gone with Adam.." Robert sighed, sitting down carefully to not disturb his son. "She's gone with Adam and left him with us, hoping we'll bring him up."

"I thought she didn't want you involved? I mean let's be honest Rob it wasn't long ago you were accused of killing her Dad."

"Yeah well.. When Rebecca wants something, she acts on impulse. She'll have gone with Adam cause she reckons she'll have some kind of future with him. She'll wake up and realise what she's done."

"And you're just expecting her to walk through that door, take your son back and say "sorry"? And then the next time someone catches her eye and doesn't want the baby to be involved? Robert I know exactly what it's like to feel like you're unwanted, that you're unloved. I'm not letting that happen to him." Aaron sighed, kneeling down in front of Robert. "Are you sure he's okay?"

Robert nodded. "Sleeping like a... well, a baby. I don't suppose she left anything behind? bottles, nappies, that sort of thing?"

Aaron shook his head. "David's is still open, I can go over there and get some nappies at least."

"She hasn't even named him yet, you know. Couldn't decide. Aaron, if you...." Robert sighed, ignoring the lump in his throat. "If this is too much, and you want me to go, just say."

Aaron shook his head. "I'll never make you choose Robert. Yeah it's a shock, and I don't know if I can handle it but.. For you...for him, I'm going to try. I HAVE to, What kind of person hates an innocent child? I'll go and get those nappies. Try and think of a name for him. "

Robert smiled "You're amazing."

"I know." Aaron smiled. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aaron struggled through the main door to the Mill flats, his arms full of bottles, baby formula, nappies and baby wipes. He nudged open the front door and was met with the screams from the baby, and a stressed Robert holding him close to his chest, making soothing noises and pacing up and down. An unpleasant smell filled Aaron's nostrils and he grimaced. 

"What's wrong with him Aaron?" Robert asked

"Can you not smell it? He needs his nappy changed. Poor lad is probably hungry as well."

"I can't do this Aaron...I can't even stop him from crying!" Robert stressed.

"Give him here. You go and make up some formula for him. Unless you wan to change the nappy?"

Robert pulled a face and instantly handed the baby over to Aaron. Aaron grabbed his hoodie from the sofa and lay it down, laying the baby on top if it. 

"Aaron I don't know what I'm doing here!"

"Boil the kettle, rinse the bottle and the teat with it to sterilise it, then follow the make-up instructions on the tin." he turned his attentions back to the still screaming baby. "Right you, Let's get this off, eh?" Aaron smiled, undoing the baby's sleep-suit and removing the nappy. "Ugh! Oh it smells horrible!" Aaron almost gagged, as he placed the dirty nappy into a nearby carrier bag.

"It's poo, Aaron!" Robert commented "What did you think it was going to smell like?" 

"Shut it you!" Aaron chuckled, cleaning the little one up and putting him in a fresh nappy. "Have you decided on a name for him yet? I can't keep calling him "the baby" can I?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, Joseph. After my uncle."

"That's sweet, Rob. Little baby Joey!"

"Joseph." Robert corrected. "Right, what do I do now?" Robert asked, shaking the bottle of formula to mix it.

"Hold it under the cold tap to cool it down to about room temperature."

Robert did as instructed as Aaron turned his attentions back to Joseph. He picked him up carefully and settled back down in the chair as Robert wandered over with the bottle.  
"Do you want to feed him?" Robert asked. "You seem to have this fatherhood thing down."

"Hey.." Aaron smiled, stroking Robert's arm "I only know this stuff because of Leo. You're his father, Robert, you'll get there."

"What if I mess this up though?"

"It's how you learn." Aaron replied. "I'm not going to lie to you Robert you will make mistakes, every parent does. But you're going to be a great father. He'll think the world of you, Just like I do." 

Robert smiled and sat down next to Aaron and Joseph. 

"Feed him Robert. He'll be fine. YOU'LL be fine." Aaron smiled, passing him over. "And I'm calling him Joey."

"Am I giving him too much?" Robert asked, as Joey guzzled greedily.

"No. He'll let you know when he's had enough. Try and get him to bring some wind up though once he gets about halfway through the bottle otherwise he'll be sick everywhere."

"Sounds like someone has already had that experience." Robert smiled.

"Oh yeah, Leo's weed on me and everything. Better get used to that.. Daddy." Aaron laughed. "Maybe Joey can do us all a favour and throw up on that maroon suit."

"Nothing wrong with the maroon suit, Aaron! Besides you said I looked sexy in it."

"I was drunk and trying to get my leg over. Sue me."

Robert half smiled and turned his attentions back to Joey. "What are we going to do with him, eh? Let me tell you something though kid, I can't promise I'll be a brilliant father to you, but I promise you I'll do my very best, and even if I annoy you, I want you to know that I'll only ever want what's best for you. And as for Aaron, I hope you'll learn as quick as I did what an amazing person he is. How strong he is. I can already tell he's going to be the one that'll lead you astray, get you into mischief, let you have sweets before dinner.. but he'll always have your back. And he'll always call you Joey, just to annoy me, but he's the glue that holds me together, and we're so lucky to have him. " 

Aaron quickly wiped a few stray tears away as he watched Robert kiss Joey's forehead. "Just wait until he meets his Auntie Liv!" Aaron laughed. "He won't need me to lead him astray!"

TBC


End file.
